1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant carriers, and more particularly to an improved infant carrier and harness combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infant carriers in combination with harnesses are well-known in the art, of which the following patents are exemplary:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,183 Hlivka, Sep. 15, 1953 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,873 Hershman, Jan. 18, 1966 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,517 Aukerman, Dec. 2, 1969 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,919 Hansson, Dec. 25, 1973 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,131 Hathaway, Feb. 13, 1979 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,687 Nunemacher, Apr. 17, 1979 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,430 Dimas Jr., et al, Apr. 13, 1982 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,440 Purtzer et al, Sep. 6, 1983 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,125 Sckolnik, Feb. 4, 1986 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,092 Hittie, Sep. 22, 1987 PA0 U.K. GB2,026,848 A, published Feb. 13, 1980 PA0 U.K. Appn. GB 2,028,633 A, published Mar. 12, 1980 PA0 U.K. Appn. GB 2,140,275 A published Nov. 28, 1984
One problem with the aforementioned prior art infant carrier and harness combinations is that a panel of the harness supports a disposable burp or dribble pad, and will become soiled if any regurgitated liquid should soak through the pad, or if the pad is inadvertently omitted.
Another problem or disadvantage of the prior art is that no safety feature is provided in the prior art to prevent an infant from falling out of the carrier in the event the waistband is insecurely fastened, or becomes detached.
Still another problem or disadvantage of the prior art is that any head or back support panel is rigidly secured to or integral with the carrier, and cannot be removed therefrom in the event the support panel interferes, for example, with placing an infant car seat restraint belt on the infant when the infant carrier is mounted in a car seat.
The improved infant carrier and harness combination of this invention is believed to eliminate these and other disadvantages of the known prior art.